There are many instances when a vehicle stops before its destination is reached during a typical driving event. This may occur, for example, when the vehicle stops at traffic signals, cross-walks, stop signs, and the like. An auto-stop/start vehicle may enable a stop/start strategy for starting and stopping the vehicle engine during a drive cycle. The engine is shut down if no power is required (e.g., while waiting at a traffic light). As soon as power is requested, the engine is automatically restarted. The engine may also be automatically started in response to other conditions such as a decrease in battery state of charge or a gear lever being shifted from one gear to another. By avoiding unnecessary engine idling, the vehicle's fuel economy will be improved. For this reason, it is desirable to use the engine shutdown function as much as possible when engine auto-stop conditions are satisfied.